


The Reindeer Mugs

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [32]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Barry and Iris give Sara and Leonard a present for their new apartment.(Some Christmas in July fluff)





	The Reindeer Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in December but didn't get to post it after finishing because I didn't have my computer for a few weeks. So I ended up waiting for Christmas in July to roll around before posting.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you had told Barry Allen when he first met Leonard Snart that he would one day be somewhat friends with him, he would have shaken his head at the notion. But a lot had changed for both men since their first encounter. Now, they were on amicable terms to the point where Leonard and the rest of the crew on Waverider would lend a hand to him whenever they weren’t time traveling.

Now he and Iris were trying to find something for Leonard and Sara Lance as a housewarming present. The other couple had just gotten a new apartment together to stay in when they weren’t jumping through time. Iris had found that tidbit out from Sara, who she’d gotten close to, and thought it would be nice to do something for them. Barry had agreed. Besides, it was the holiday season, so there would definitely be something out there for them.

At the time, Barry had thought that it wouldn’t be too hard. Unfortunately, it wasn’t easy when they actually got there. Finding a gift for a semi-reformed crook and an ex assassin. To add to the struggle, Christmas was drawing even closer, meaning people were in a last minute shopping frenzy.

“How about a snow cone maker?” Barry joked as he passed by one.

Iris laughed. “They wouldn’t use it, Bar.”

“Yeah, but it’d be funny.”

She shrugged and peered down the next aisle, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t think towels are going to be the greatest gift.”

“Unless we find something to go with them, nope,” Barry agreed.

They continues to case each aisle for gifts, each time coming up blank until they reached the endcap of one. Displayed on the shelves were mugs two sizes- regular and child-sized. They were in the shape of different Christmas related things, like Santa Claus and snowmen. But what really caught their eyes were the mugs in the shape of reindeer heads.

“Remember that time he broke into your dad’s to warn us about Mardon and the Trickster?” Barry asked as he picked one up from the shelf.

“Not very hard to forget walking in to see a criminal drinking hot cocoa and waiting for us,” Iris nodded. “You know, I never actually told Dad about him breaking in.”

“Yeah, me neither. Besides, he didn’t even steal anything, not even the mug.”

Iris picked up another reindeer mug, a smile playing across her face. “I think I know what we should get Sara and Snart now.”

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door as Sara and Leonard were opening a box filled with their possessions from the Waverider. They had gotten some help from the other team members in transporting their new furniture from the store to the new apartment. Unfortunately, it had gotten there so late that the others agreed to come back tomorrow and help set it up. For the night, Sara and Leonard had managed to set up sleeping bags since they didn’t have the bed together yet.

After they heard the knock at the door, Leonard reached for the cold gun. The delivery man had just brought their Chinese five minutes ago and both knew they had definitely paid him. Mick, Ray, and Amaya had said they were returning to the Waverider when they left earlier. No one else was expected, but that was only in regards to their friends and allies. The possibility of someone not so friendly on the other side of the door absolutely existed, so being ready wouldn’t hurt. 

When they did open the door, there was no one in sight. However, there was a basket covered in wrapping paper in front of their doorstep with a card taped to the front. Sara picked it up and brought it inside. She passed the card over to Leonard to open up as she shut the door.

“Congratulations on your new apartment and happy holidays,” Leonard read aloud after opening the card. “Barry and Iris.”

“That’s nice of them,” Sara said as she began to unwrap the gift.

Leonard shrugged as she tore away enough wrapping paper to reveal what was inside. Barry and Iris had given them a gift basket of sorts. There was a bag of mini marshmallows, hot chocolate mixes, cookies shaped like snowflakes, and two mugs shaped like reindeer heads. Leonard chuckled and shook his head as the memory came back to him.

Sara picked up one of the mugs. “These are cute.”

“There’s a story behind this,” he smirked as he picked up the other mug.

The assassin grinned. “You did something, didn’t you?”

Leonard explained the story of his unorthodox method of warning Barry about the trouble that was heading his way. At the end of the story, Sara was shaking her head too with amusement over the ordeal. The gift from Barry and Iris was definitely going to be memorable. She and Leonard made sure to tell them that the following night at Joe West’s Christmas party.

The mugs were used a lot during the holiday seasons, and even after it had passed. Both of them loved the mugs and the story behind why they were given. No matter how many other mugs they had, the reindeer ones were their favorites.

Two Christmases later, Barry and Iris gave them a child-sized reindeer mug after Leonard and Sara made an announcement about their soon to be expanding family.

**Author's Note:**

> These mugs were actually sold during Christmas time at a store. I am the proud owner of one. 
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
